Bowser Jr's Super Burger Challenge
by breath20k
Summary: Bowser Jr. is hungry for some burgers and now, Burger Shroom has a big challenge waiting for him. Can he eat 100 burgers in the time limit? Find out in this Bowser Jr. fanfic.


**Bowser Jr.'s Super Burger Challenge**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. is enjoying an afternoon playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as himself when suddenly, his stomach starts growling. He heard it and said, "Wow! All of that gaming makes me hungry and I know where to get some juicy burgers. Come on!"

So Bowser Jr. ran outside to Burger Shroom for his afternoon lunch.

When he got there, he saw a sign for the big challenge. Bowser Jr. looked at it and said, "Can you eat 100 burgers in ten minutes? Take a bite in the Super Burger Challenge and see if you have what it takes."

Bowser Jr. smiled as he walked inside for his challenge.

When he got there, an alarm went off. Bowser Jr. heard it and said, "It's the alarm and that means, I'm going to take on the challenge."

"That's right, Bowser Jr." Lakitu said with a smile, "You're the contestant in today's challenge and if you can eat 100 burgers in ten minutes, then you'll have your picture taken and have your name engraved in the hall of fame. So far, no one has completed the challenge but if you do, you'll be the first Koopa ever to finish it. Well then, do you accept the challenge?"

"Of course, Lakitu. I'm ready for your challenge." Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Great! Now we have a special arena that is designed for this challenge and it is located downstairs. Come on!"

With that, Bowser Jr. and Lakitu ran downstairs for a very special challenge.

When they got there, Lakitu said, "Bowser Jr., welcome to the Super Burger Arena!"

Just then, the arena is jam packed with a cheering crowd and a scoreboard. Bowser Jr. looked at the place and said, "This is awesome! I love this stadium and look, it even has a scoreboard."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Well then, shall we proceed with the rules of the challenge?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright then, here's how it works. You'll have ten minutes to gobble up 100 burgers as fast as you can and remember, the burger you'll be eating is chosen at random. Once you've finished a burger, you'll move on to the next one and the scoreboard will tell you how many you've eaten as the challenge goes on. If you can finish all of them before the buzzer sounds, you win."

"Cool!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Now then, let's find out which burger you'll be munching on today. Ready for the randomizer?"

"You bet!"

"All right, then! Shuffle the burgers!"

Just then, the scoreboard shows all of the burgers shuffling around as Bowser Jr. looked at the screen very closely. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few moments of shuffling, the scoreboard has made its decision. Everyone at the stadium turned their attention at the board as they await the burger for Bowser Jr. Just one more shuffle and then...

 _DING!_

The scoreboard shows a Power Star. Bowser Jr. smiled at the results and said, "It's the Power Star Cheeseburger! My favorite!"

"That's right, Bowser Jr.," Lakitu replied with a smile, "This is the burger for today's challenge and I have all 100 of them all wrapped up and ready to go. Now then, shall we begin?"

"You got it, Lakitu!"

"Great! Just sit on the table and we'll get started."

So Bowser Jr. sat on the table as Lakitu came in with 100 Power Star Cheeseburgers. Then he placed the first burger on the table and said, "Now let's put ten minutes on the scoreboard if you would, please."

Just then, the scoreboard shows 10:00 on the screen as Lakitu took out his whistle. Then he smiled to the crowd and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! It's time for the Super Burger Challenge. Can Bowser Jr. eat all 100 Power Star Cheeseburgers in ten minutes? We're about to find out right now! Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_ "

"I'm all set, Lakitu!" Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up.

"Okay! Now the moment you hear the sound of my whistle, the challenge will begin. Good luck to you and bon appetit. So without any further ado, here we go! Ready..."

The entire stadium grew very silent as Bowser Jr. unwrapped the first Power Star Cheeseburger. Then he placed his hands on the burger, waited for a few moments and then...

It is time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the stadium, the game is now underway as Bowser Jr. began eating his burgers. Lakitu saw it all and said, "And we are underway as Bowser Jr. finished his first burger in just five seconds. Now that is what I call a first bite to the challenge."

Everyone is enjoying this as Bowser Jr. ate ten burgers in just fifty seconds.

As the challenge continued on, the scoreboard continues to add up for Bowser Jr. as he finished his twentieth burger. Now he has thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy!

"This is amazing, ladies and gentlemen," Lakitu said, "Bowser Jr. has eaten eighty Power Star Cheeseburgers with only three minutes to go! He's twenty away from the hall of fame and the crowd is enjoying this! Can he do it? Only time will tell!"

As the challenge enters the homestretch, Bowser Jr. is now ten burgers away from winning and with only ninety seconds left on the scoreboard, he may finish it before the buzzer.

Just then, the timer turned yellow, which signals the final minute of the challenge as Bowser Jr. munched down five more burgers. Lakitu looked at it and said, "Only one minute remaining and Bowser Jr. is just five burgers away from the finish line! This is going to be very close."

After another thirty seconds, Bowser Jr. has eaten ninety-nine burgers. Lakitu looked at the timer and said, "Thirty seconds left!"

Bowser Jr. looked at the final Power Star Cheeseburger and decided to finish the challenge right now. He unwrapped the last one, took a deep breath and then...

It's time to bite.

 _CHOMP!_

Bowser Jr. took the first bite of the final burger as the timer is now flashing red, which signals the final ten seconds of the challenge. Lakitu looked at it very closely and began the final countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..."

 _BUZZ!_

" _ **FINISH!**_ "

With the word shouted and the buzzer sounded, the challenge finally came to an end as Bowser Jr. finished his final burger with the crowd cheering for him.

Lakitu came to him and said, "That was amazing, Bowser Jr. You munched down every single burger like an athlete and I enjoyed every second of this challenge. Now then, it's time for the official results. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready for the final announcement," Bowser Jr. replied with a thumbs up, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, then! Drum roll, please!"

Just then, the lights dimmed all across the stadium as the drum roll began. Lakitu smiled and said, "After ten minutes of eating burgers, the final results are in. Bowser Jr..."

Everyone held their breath as Lakitu is about to make his announcement for Bowser Jr. He took a deep breath, waited for a few moments and then...

It's official.

" _ **YOU WIN!**_ "

With the announcement made by Lakitu, Bowser Jr. jumped for joy. He has won the challenge with confetti falling all over the stadium.

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. hugged Lakitu very tightly. Lakitu smiled and said, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've won the Super Burger Challenge just as the buzzer sounded and now, you're in the hall of fame! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Lakitu," Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I'm so happy for this moment and now, I'm going home as a burger eating champion!"

"Of course you are, Bowser Jr. You're the first person ever to finish it all within the time limit and for that, I congratulate you for a job well done. Now then, shall we proceed with the award ceremony?"

" _ **YES!**_ "

"Great! To the Hall of Fame!"

So Bowser Jr. and Lakitu ran to the Hall of Fame with the crowd cheering. Lakitu smiled and said, "Here we are, Bowser Jr. This is where we honor the challengers who finished the Super Burger Challenge and now, you're the first person ever to do it! So, it's time for you to enter of Hall of Fame! Bowser Jr., step on forward and have your picture taken."

Bowser Jr. agreed as he entered the Hall of Fame with the crowd cheering for him. Then Lakitu took out his camera and then, he took a picture of Bowser Jr. jumping for joy. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


End file.
